1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a torch. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spark igniter for use therewith. In its most preferred form the present invention relates to a three-piece spark igniter mechanism which includes: a one-piece housing; an igniter having a wire extending therefrom; and a fastener. The spark igniter mechanism may be used with hand-held torches, weed burners and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of torches are known which use combustible gas as a fuel. For example, hand-held torches which use propane or Mapp gas cylinders are well known in the art.
In recent years it has become relatively common to provide torches with spark igniter mechanisms in order to eliminate the need for flint-type spark ignition or ignition of the gas with a match or other source of flame. Torches have also been developed for a wider range of applications other than for welding, paint removal and the like. One such development is the use of torches for removing weeds. These torches are typically referred to as weed burners.
One common aspect of hand-held torches and weed burners is the addition of flame igniters along the burn tube of the product. Several prior art weed burners employ spark igniter mechanisms. These spark igniter mechanisms are described in the detailed description section of this specification, but it should be noted here that such mechanisms are relatively complicated and may require, in various cases, multi-component housings, ceramic stand-offs, single or multi-component sealing elements such as o-rings or rubber sleeves, or a plurality of fasteners to secure housing components together or to secure the mechanism and to locate it properly along the burn tube.
The complexity of these prior art spark igniter mechanisms adds to the costs of inventory, manufacture and assembly as well as to the ultimate cost to the consumer, thereby limiting the affordability of such products. Thus, it is desired to provide a simple spark igniter mechanism.
In addition to the desirability of having a simple spark igniter mechanism, it would be highly desirable for a manufacturer of torch products to be able to use a single spark igniter mechanism with a wide range of gas-burning products. For example, it would be extremely advantageous to have a spark igniter mechanism that may be mounted to various products, the common feature of which is a burn tube having an opening formed therein for receiving a spark wire of the spark igniter mechanism. Such capability would reduce the number of inventory parts or repair and replacement parts required for these products.
Providing a simple and reliable spark igniter mechanism that is readily adaptable for a variety of torch products including burn tubes would be a significant advance in this art.